a study of silence
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Giyuu was silent most of the time but that was okay. Tanjirou was used to silence from Nezuko.


**Title: **a study of silence

**A/N:** For Alisayamin, for the KNY exchange! I love the water sibs interactions and am really happy that I get a chance to write Tanjirou and Giyuu, though I'm not sure how it turned out. Hope you like it!

**Summary:** _Giyuu was silent most of the time but that was okay. Tanjirou was used to silence from Nezuko._

…

…

…

…

There was something eye-catching about the way Giyuu moved. His actions were smooth, as fluid as water itself, and his transitions from one pose to the other was as natural as a river bend. There was no waste in his movements and it was obvious that this was a master at work, a Water Pillar in midst of battle. It was no surprise when his wooden katana hit Tanjirou's stomach like waves crashing on a rock, knocking the breath out of him.

It was no surprise, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Tanjirou grunted as he hit the ground with a thud. Stunned, he lay there for several long minutes, his entire body aching. His back, his shoulder, his butt—he catalogued each bruised body part as he stared unblinking at the bright blue sky.

"Here." Giyuu held out a hand and Tanjirou grabbed it automatically. The older man tugged him up into a standing position, watching him carefully the entire time. "You hurt?"

"Uhh…" Tanjirou rolled his shoulders before shaking his head. "Just sore!" Back on solid ground now, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess you're too fast for me still." It was one thing to see the action, another to react. He really wasn't suited to the water style—his movements always had a bit of fire to it, like flames burning on the water's surface.

Giyuu didn't say anything in response but by now Tanjirou was used to his mentor's silence, the ebbs and flow in his halting conversation. He stared at his wooden katana, his left hand tightening its grip. After a long moment, he turned back to Tanjirou. "You've gotten better."

"Really?" Ecstatic, Tanjioru flushed a light red. He bounced on his feet, ball to heel, and stared at Giyuu with wide eyes full of wonder. "I'm better?"

Giyuu flushed red himself, only nodding before turning away. Every action he made, every word he uttered had a weight to it and his compliments felt more honest than anyone else's.

He was improving.

He was improving and one day, he'd defeat Muzan and save Nezuko. What was once a pipe dream no longer felt unreachable.

"Great!" Tanjirou pumped his fists excitedly before gesturing at the field. "Can we try again? I'm gonna block you." He pulled out his wooden katana, his legs already forming a defensive crouch. "Or at least, try to," he added clumsily, realizing just how impossible a feat he was suggesting.

Giyuu cocked his head, still not saying anything. His dark eyes examined him and Tanjirou wondered what he saw—flaws in his stance, weakness in his grip, something lacking in his determination. Within seconds, he shook his head.

"Oh." Tanjirou smiled awkwardly, lowering his katana. "I can't hog all your time, I guess."

At this, Giyuu shook his head again, slowly approaching him. His hand covered Tanjirou's on the katana hilt, slowly unwrapping his fingers and catching the katana with his other hand. He raised Tanjirou's hand slightly.

"Huh?" It was only then that Tanjirou realized just how much his hand was trembling, the callouses and blood clots forming on his palm. They might have done a little too much training today. "Oh! Wow! I didn't feel that at all!" And now that he was paying attention, his hand stung and wow, training was going to be fun tomorrow.

Giyuu let go of his hand, taking a step back. "I'm going back," he said, turning around without waiting for a response.

As usual, he was a man of little words. Tanjirou was never fully certain on how to take his mentor's words, only that they were always meant kindly. As he watched Giyuu's figure recede, Tanjirou shook himself out of his stupor and chased after him. "Hey! Let's have dinner tonight!"

There were still no verbal responses, only enigmatic smile, but that was fine. Tanjirou was used to it from Nezuko as is.

And whatever else, a smile always meant a good thing.


End file.
